


Snowfall

by aperpetualsunrise



Series: WorstWitch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: And FINALLY acts on those feelings, F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, Pippa also cannot cook, Pippa is head over heels for Hecate and has been for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperpetualsunrise/pseuds/aperpetualsunrise
Summary: Day 1: Snowfall for The WorstWitch 2018 Winter Fluff Event.





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> So this event is concurrent with finals for me, but I still wanted to take part! I apologize that this isn't too long, but I hope later prompt fills will be. Happy Holidays!

The end of term has always been Pippa’s least favorite time of the year. The beginning was her favorite; meeting new students, getting to know them and help them discover their talents. But the end was quite the opposite. Those once-eager students spent their days stressing over exams, and Pippa would in kind do her best to assure them they would not only pass but that their scores did not define them. Or, most frustratingly, some students lacked all focus whatsoever, neglecting their studies in favor of holiday celebrations. She found it hard to criticize them, though, because she herself was a student of that kind. Aside from her school, though, this time of year was the hardest for her because of how alone she felt. Sure, she’d happily spend the coming holidays with her family as always— but her mind lingers on the winters she had at school with Hecate, and she knows Hecate must feel the same way. 

It had been Pippa who had introduced her to cheerful holidays. Hecate had been used to a serious Yule, a solemn meal with family and nothing more. Pippa had been heartbroken when she heard about it the first time and was determined to change the way Hecate Hardbroom hated the holidays. At Amulet’s, she made sure Hecate experienced some of the magic of the season. When her mother sent her homemade treats, she shared them with Hecate. Even then she had a distaste for sweets but had to admit she enjoyed the gingerbread. Pippa clearly remembers magicking Hecate a sweater— with dark blue and indigo yarn, enchanting the knitting needles herself. The product wasn't perfect and was about two sizes too big for Hecate, but she’ll never forget that Hecate wore it almost every day after that, and then begging Pippa to take it with her when she returned home over the holidays because her father would definitely question it. She was sure he wouldn't let her keep it. 

Pippa thought forward a few years, during their last year, when they were 18 and thought she couldn't have been more in love with Hecate. She had been wrong. Years had gone by, and she was certain she’d never felt as strongly then than she did in the present. Back then she had done her best to put mistletoe over the doorway in her room, but of course that had been right around the time Hecate began seamlessly transferring everywhere. She smiles, thinking of the time Hecate transferred into her room as Pippa was sitting on her bed, practicing how she would ask Hecate to the Founder’s Ball. 

“Pipsqueak, you look feverish. Are you ill?” Hecate regained her balance, leaning up against Pippa’s bookshelf as she looked at Pippa’s blushing face.

“Not at all, just…. nervous, is all. You’re getting better with your transfers.” 

“You’ve been constantly working, I wouldn’t worry. You’ll do just fine on our exams. If you aren’t confident, we can practice some more?”

Pippa smiles, “Not because of exams, Hiccup. Something else.” 

She never did get to ask Hecate that year, or ever. Pippa tries not to dwell on that part too much these days, grateful to have Hecate back her life, even if they are just friends. She looks at the rest of the paperwork on her desk and sighs at the thought of how long this Friday night will be. As she puts her glasses back on and reaches for the next stack of donation contracts, a soft knock on her office door startles her. 

“Goddess,” she murmurs, ashamed of herself, jumping up and magicking the door open. “Well met, Hecate.” Pippa barely touches her hand to her forehead before pulling Hecate in for a hug.

“Well met, Pippa,” Hecate stiffens at first, then gently puts her arms around Pippa, who nearly melts at the contact. 

“Sorry, Hiccup,” she breathes into Hecate’s shoulder. “I’ve had a difficult week.” Pippa then begins to feel the cold wet on her arms and torso, and looks up. All over Hecate’s hat and cloak are melting bits of snow and Pippa grins.

“It’s snowing?”

“Obviously…” Hecate draws, though a smile plays at her features. She remembers how much Pippa loves the snow, how in their school days she would drag Hecate out of the library or their rooms when the first snow arrived. Not much had changed, it seemed, as Pippa paced to the window and found that it was indeed snowing outside. 

“Oh, Hiccup,” she shakes her head, face nearly pressed against the glass. “It’s beautiful!” 

Hecate slowly makes her way next to Pippa, hanging her hat and cloak on the rack near the door. She loved and still loves the way Pippa gets excited about little things like a snowfall or hot chocolate.

“I’m so sorry, Hecate, I got so wound up with work I forgot about our visit.” 

“I can come another day, if you’re too busy…”

“No! That won’t do at all. Besides,” she gestures to the window, “we have cause to celebrate.”

Pippa pours brandy for the both of them, and they settle in for their weekly game of chess. Within half an hour, Hecate (as usual) has Pippa in check and soon claims another victory. They idle over small talk, about schools and journals and other things, but Pippa can’t take her eyes off of Hecate’s lips. It must be the brandy, she’s two glasses in and sends hers away after the last sip. 

“Pipsqueak, are you alright?” Hecate asks, gentler than usual. Pippa could cry at that moment, how this reminds her of all those years ago, when she should’ve told Hecate about how she felt, still feels. 

“I’m wonderful, Hecate, just… very happy, is all.” 

“You always did love the sight of the first snowfall.” Knowing how dangerous it is, stepping back into the past, Hecate brings this up taking the opportunity to revive those memories in a positive light. She’d rather do it this way than have them both think about the years of silence and regret they both spent, which still occasionally tinge their interactions. 

“And you,” Pippa says, “I always love seeing you.” Hecate turns pink at this, and Pippa takes her hand. “Thank you for braving the snow for me, Hecate Hardbroom.” 

She squeezes Pippa’s hand in return, smiling, never wanting this to end, and can’t help herself. “I always think of you when it snows for the first time. I always have.” She isn’t sure why she suddenly feels so forthcoming, but her hand is in Pippa’s and a fire burns warm beside them and she’s certain this is the most at peace she’s felt in years.

Pippa hums, patting the top of Hecate’s hand in hers. “That’s funny, because I always think of you.” Years ago, maybe even months ago, Hecate would’ve flinched at the contact. Pippa silently rejoices that this isn’t still the case. “And I have since wanted to apologize for that one time you ended up with a nasty cold because we stayed outside with no coats on.”

Hecate softly protests. “I could’ve gone back inside at any time and didn’t. There is no one to blame for that illness other than myself. However, I could use an apology for that awful chicken soup I ate so that your feelings wouldn't be hurt.”

Mouth open, Pippa jerks her hand away from Hecate’s and crosses her arms. “I thought you liked it!”

Smirking, stifling a laugh, Hecate shakes her head. “To be fair, I could barely taste anything anyway. And you were so excited to have made it yourself.”

“I’ll have to make it up to you, then.”

“Please do not try to cook again, Pipsqueak, though I appreciate the thought.”

“How about dinner out then? Next Friday?”

Hecate looks up at the proposal, eyes wide. “Pippa, I was only joking, you don’t have to—“

“I want to. Please let me take you out to dinner.”

Searching Pippa’s face for any hint of a repressed giggle, Hecate finds none. “Alright. Next Friday, then.” She stands and Pippa does the same. “I best be going, before it gets too late.”

“Right,” Pippa quickly agrees, helping Hecate into her cloak. The two reach the door and Hecate clears her throat. 

“Next Friday.” 

Pippa nods. “I can meet you at Cackle’s in the evening?”

“That will be fine.” She looks at Pippa for a couple of seconds, then down, smiling. “I look forward to it.”

Leaning in slowly, Pippa presses a soft kiss to Hecate’s cheek. She pulls back slowly, sees Hecate’s bright red face, and the faintest of smiles on her lips.“I do, too, Hiccup.”


End file.
